


I have no idea who you are

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode s08e06 Reset, F/M, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: When Mia and William find out their dad's trapped in a hallucination, they know it's up to them to save him, but will they get sucked, into the hallucination as well?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I have no idea who you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited and nervous to post this. I've been writing since last Tuesday and I think I did a good job with this. Happy holidays to everyone in the US. I don't own anything or anyone in this story they're owned by DC Comics, DC and the CW. Please, kudos, comment, and bookmark.

Mia and William looked around, getting more impatient by the minute “Where are they? They should be here by now.” She wondered worriedly. William nodded quickly “Yeah, I think it’s time to go find them.” He declared readily. Mia smirked, readily “I’m right behind you.” She affirmed knowingly. They were about to leave when Lyla appeared a few feet away from them “You won’t find them.” She informed them, ominously. Both William and Mia looked at her strangely “What do you mean, Lyla?” He questioned nervously. Lyla kept her expression impassive “Oliver is... indisposed at the moment.” She revealed regretfully. Mia gritted her teeth “Indisposed how?” She demanded aggressively, stalking up to Lyla, and getting into her face. Lyla gulped nervously at how close Mia was “Oliver is unconscious.” She admitted nervously. William’s jaw dropped “What? Who did it, and why?” He wondered shocked. Mia glared at Lyla “You did but, why?” She assumed knowingly yet furiously. Lyla’s expression turned into regret “I had to.” She answered solemnly. William looked confused “You had to render the people you love unconscious? Who in the hell would ask you to do that?” He inquired more confused. 

A portal opened and a large man with a weird haircut, sideburns and dressed in a metal suit with a cape “That would be me, Ms. Smoak.” The man corrected her. Looking past Lyla, Mia narrowed her eyes, wary of the man “Your the cosmic being that called on my dad to save the universe, aren’t you?” She assumed knowingly, crossing her arms across her chest. The monitor nodded slightly “I am.” He answered in a monotone. In no time, Mia charged up to him, looking straight in his eye “Take us to him.” She demanded firmly. The monitor stared unnerved “No.” He denied. Mia’s eyes flared with anger “No? You don’t get to deny me access to my father. You’ve messed with my family and I’m putting a stop to it now! Take me and my brother to our dad NOW!” She demanded fiercely. The monitor nodded slightly “This way, Ms. Smoak and Mr. Clayton.” He directed them as a portal opened up. William and Mia followed the monitor and Lyla into the portal, which closed after they stepped through.

The portal opened up, the four of them stepped into a room and they see Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel laying in beds, unconscious. William and Mia immediately go to their dad’s bedside “Dad, wake up, please!” William and Mia pleaded hopefully. Mia shook her father’s shoulder, trying to wake him up “Please wake up, please.” She pleaded desperately. William and Mia turned and looked at the Monitor and Lyla “What have you done to them?” Mia demanded sharply. “They would interfere. We had to prevent them from doing so.” The monitor explained simply. That just made Mia madder “So you render them unconscious?! What the hell is wrong with you?” She demanded furiously, clenching her fists. The Monitor exhaled, disappointedly “Without them to interfere, my plans can go off without a hitch.” He answered unapologetically. Mia turned to Lyla “Have fun explaining why you betrayed everyone to your husband.” She snarked, roughly before she went back to watching her dad.

A few minutes later, Mia had an idea “Put us in.” She blurted out. Lyla looked at Mia, concerned “Are you sure? Putting you in the hallucination could alter William’s and your memories.” She cautioned calmly. Mia looked at Lyla hard “Do it, you’d do anything for family, and we just got him back, and nothing will stop us from getting him back, not even a mind-altering hallucination.” She ranted confidently, nodding at William. Mia stared at the monitor “You must get us out. Are we clear?” She instructed sternly. The Monitor sighed “As you wish, Ms. Smoak.” He declared resigned before both Mia and William blacked out.

** _~Oliver’s hallucination~_ **

Mia groaned as she opened her eyes “Will, are you ok?” She asked concerned, looking at her brother. William nodded “Just a little dizzy, but other than that, I’m fine.” He assured her calmly, a weak smile on his face. Both got up and brushed themselves off “We need to find our dad. Do you have any idea where he might be?” She questioned her brother. Tense, William shook his head “No, but if we want to find him we need to get moving.” He prompted knowingly. They walk and notice they’re at the edge of the glades “At least we’re somewhere familiar.” She said somewhat relieved. William didn’t relax at that statement “That’s not comforting.” He murmured wary, as they entered the business district of the city.

They walked for a while until they bumped into someone “Oh, sorry, I didn’t see where I was going." A very familiar voice apologized. William and Mia masked their shock quickly “It’s no problem.” They waved it off passively. Oliver nodded before he glanced at his watch “Damn it! I’m late.” He muttered irritated. Mia raised her eyebrow curiously “Late for what?” She inquired inquisitively. Oliver chuckled “I’m late for a banquet in my honor for my late wife’s honor.” He explained wistfully with a sad smile. To hear that, hurt William and Mia’s hearts, Their mother dead? That’s any kid's nightmare, adult or not, “I’m sorry for your loss.” Mia blurted out sympathetically. Oliver nodded gratefully “Thank you, I’d love to keep talking, but I need to go.” He excused himself before he walked away. 

The two Queens watched as he did, in this world, their father was sadder than they knew. Their dad missed their mom a lot, but she was alive, a phone call or video call away, but here she’s dead. Trying to shake it off, Mia let out a shuttered breath “We following him?” She wondered, wanting to clarify. William nodded with certainty “Definitely.” He confirmed. They discreetly follow their father which is harder than it looks because despite what they thought, their dad still had his instincts. When they get to the destination, they stay out of Oliver’s eyesight as he goes in, they see men dressed in black clothes and their faces covered in ski masks hiding behind the other side of the building “Well, it looks like we’re going up.” Mia declared as she notched a grappling hook arrow. She released the arrow, the hook settled nicely before she and William, who gripped her tightly as they went up to the roof.

Mia and William watched the banquet from the skyline, expecting when the masked men would barge in. Time went by slowly for them, they mostly kept a trained eye on their dad, seeing him interact with many people, some they didn’t recognize, but there were a few they recognized like John and Lyla even Quentin lance, who died before William and their mom went into witsec. Both snapped out of their sleepy stupor when they saw everyone grab a glass of champagne and look at Oliver. Neither William nor Mia could hear what their father was saying, but they watched his expressions which in its way, was the speech. By the time it was over and people were about to sip the champagne the masked men barged in with guns, pointing them at people. Mia looked at William “Time to save the day.” She murmured, securing her quiver and clutching her bow.

Mia crashed through the skyline, falling several feet, landing crotched feet. Mia went to work, using not her fits but also her bow and arrows. She punched her way through the men, but she wasn’t the only one, her dad, John, and Laurel were fighting them. After the dust settled, Mia saw William had fallen through the ceiling and hid under a table. Mia grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to his feet “We need to get going.” She urged him, desperate not to get caught. The two bolted out of there before someone asked them to stay so the police could take their statement. They ran for what seemed hours before they made it inside Oliver’s old campaign office “That was close.” William panted relieved, trying to catch his breath. Mia nodded in agreement “Definitely.” She breathed out.

“I wouldn't be too sure of that.” Their father’s voice disagreed from behind them. They whipped around, looking like a deer caught in headlights “Did you follow us?” Mia questioned knowingly. Oliver shrugged his shoulders “So what if I did? What were you doing following me?” He wondered nonchalantly. Mia was about to answer but something about her father seemed off. Mia looked at her dad, concerned “Dad, are you ok?” She wondered worriedly. Oliver stared at both of his children confused “Dad? I have one kid. My wife was pregnant when she died but no kids other than my son.” He told them. Mia’s heart hurt at that statement. She knew her mom was dead but she didn't exist? That made her feel numb “Dad, it’s us, William and Mia. Don’t you recognize us?” She pleaded, searching his eyes for any recognition. There was none, Oliver shook his head “There’s no way you're William, he’s fourteen years old and I don’t have a daughter. I have no idea who you are.” He denied firmly as he started to walk away. 

Tears welled up as Mia’s body shook “Stop, please!” She urged pleadingly. Oliver stopped at the doorway, Mia exhaled a shuddered breath “You have a daughter, a son, and a wife who loves you very much. You would do anything for us even the impossible like leave to save the universe to protect us.” She declared strongly, despite the tears running down her face. William cleared his throat “She’s right, you may not believe us, but what we’re saying is true. We are your children. We’ll never stop trying to convince you who we are to you.” He said unwaveringly. Oliver turned around and observed them.

** _~First memory~_ **

_ Oliver stepped cautiously into a room covered in flash posters, where a young boy about nine sat playing with action figures “Hey, William.” He greeted with a smile. William turned his head “Hey.” he greeted quietly. Oliver stepped in further “You like the flash.” He stated the obvious. William continued to play with his action figures, ignoring the man trying to talk to him. Oliver crouched down “You want to know a secret? I’ve met the flash.” He told William softly. That got William's attention, he looked at the man “Really you met him? Is he cool?” Oliver plopped onto the floor and crossed his legs “Yeah, he’s cool.” He agreed. William held out his Captain Cold action figure to Oliver, and they played Flash vs Captain Cold for hours. _

** _~Second memory~_ **

_ Felicity has breathed deeply, in and out for hours, sweat on her forehead. Felicity groaned loudly, Oliver smiled brightly and kissed the side of her head “I love you so much” He whispered calmly. Felicity winced as she closed her “I love you too. I’ll love you more when this baby is out of me!” She rushed out in pain, squeezing his hand hard. Oliver glanced back and forth worried as Felicity groaned while the final push came. Within seconds, a wail rang out showing their daughter’s entrance to the world. _

_ After getting cleaned up, Mia wrapped in a white multi-colored blanket was placed in Felicity’s arms. The word disappeared as all Oliver and Felicity saw as their sleeping daughter, admiring how beautiful and precious she is. _

** _~The last memory~_ **

_ Mia looked surprised at who was in front of her “Dad?” Mia gasped stunned. Oliver had a similar look on his face “Dad!” William exclaimed happily, sauntering up to Oliver and engulfing him in a hug. Oliver snapped out of his stupor enough to wrap his arms around his son “Wi-William?” He whispered astonished. The hug was quickly over because William pulled away and turned to look at the young woman “Mia.” He clarified knowingly. Mia gave the smallest nod to her dad they were barely paying attention when Connor exclaimed “Dad! You're so young.” He declared emotionally yet happily. Digg looked at Connor confused “Dad?! Alright, what’s going on here? How did they get here?” He inquired befuddled. _

_ Oliver stared at his kids in disbelief “I don’t know!” He replied cluelessly. The silence was deafening between the group. Oliver looked at them about to cry “Those are my kids!” He declared with mixed emotions. _

** _~End of the memories~_ **

‘Those are my kids’ echoed in Oliver’s mind as he shook his head then looked at his kids “Guys, what are you doing here?” He wondered worriedly, fear in his eyes. William and Mia gaped at their dad “You remember us?” They said together, trying not to get their hopes up. Oliver looked at them weirdly “I do, why wouldn’t I?” He inquired confused. Mia and William tackled Oliver into a hug “We thought we’d never see you again!” William exclaimed relieved but muffled. A few minutes later, they pulled away and sighed “This world isn’t real, it’s a hallucination that the Monitor created for you, Laurel, and John to get lost in.” She filled her dad in. 

Mia cleared her throat “We’re ready!!” Mia yelled out as loud as she could. A flash of light engulfed the Queen family, and next thing they knew, each of them groggily opening their eyes. Mia slowly sat up, looking around her eyes settling on her father and brother “Hey, are you alright?” She inquired, wanting to make sure. Oliver and William nodded “We’re fine. Just another adventure.” Her father assured her. Laurel glared at Mia, annoyed "John and I are fine too, you know?” She reminded her snarkily. Mia ignored her and turned to see Lyla alone _ “The cosmic being couldn’t even stay to face the consequences.” She thought disgusted, her respect or lack thereof for the monitor diminishing by the second. _

Everyone in the room stared at Lyla, expectantly “You have a lot to explain to us, Lyla.” John demanded knowingly. Lyla walked over to her husband “I need to talk to you in private.” She pleaded urgently. John refused as he shook his head “ No, Lyla, anything you need to tell me, you can tell me in front of them.” He declared certainly, not budging at all. Lyla sighed, not seeing any other option but to tell them “Fine, but get comfortable. It’s going to be a long story.” She declared firmly, as the others listened closely while she began her tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
